This invention relates to control mechanisms for bait casting fishing reels.
One problem which faces users of bait casting reels is the occurrence of a backlash, particularly at an inopportune time, and it is desirable therefore that various controls be provided on bait casting reels which serve to assist the angler in preventing backlash.
One form of control device which will aid in preventing backlash, as well as for other purposes, in an adjustable drag control for varying the resistance to line payout as the spool is rotated while playing the fish. In one type of adjustable drag mechanism, referred to as a conventional star drag, the drive mechanism between the crank handle and the spool is a friction drive with means for varying the friction to increase or decrease the drag as desired. With this type of drive and drag mechanism there is no direct drive between the crank handle and the spool and, while this is desirable for certain types of fishing, it is preferable for other types of fishing to provide a direct or positive acting drive between the crank handle and spool as an additional measure of control.
Many bait casting reels provide the control feature of a free spool release mechanism wherein a positive acting clutch is provided to release the spool from the remainder of the drive mechanism for casting purposes, and for reengaging the spool and the drive mechanism during the retrieving of the line or during the playing of a fish to have the benefit of the adjustable drag provided in the reel. Some forms of such devices include a control lever placed at one side of the reel for disengaging the clutch, and the clutch is re-engaged either when the crank handle is operated to retrieve line or possibly by some other positive movement of a control lever.
One form of such free spooling release mechanism is described in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,366 issued Jan. 13, 1970, and entitled Reel for Fishing Rod. The mechanism described in this patent is one in which the clutch is re-engaged upon operation of the crank handle to retrieve line. This type of mechanism presents a possible disadvantage, as when a fish strikes the bait immediately upon impact with the water surface, or prior to the angler's grasping the crank handle to retrieve line, the spool is in the free spooling condition and primed for a backlash. The righthanded angler, prior to retrieving line normally transfers the rod from his right hand to his left hand after casting to operate the crank handle with his right hand. Should a fish strike the bait during this hand transfer operation a severe backlash will likely occur.
An object of this invention is to obviate the abovementioned disadvantages of known reel control mechanisms by providing improved control mechanisms for preventing backlash and to provide a free spooling release mechanism which automatically re-engages when the line is withdrawn from the spool.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a free spooling release mechanism which is conveniently operated by the angler during normal casting.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a bait casting reel having a direct drive between the crank handle and spool and including an adjustable drag effective upon playing out line from the spool.
For accomplishing these objects a reel according to the invention includes an axially aligned spool and spool pinion including coacting positively engaging clutch members defining a free spooling release clutch. The pinion and its associated clutch member are movable axially relative to the spool through an elongated operator bar pivotally mounted on the reel in position to be conveniently operated by the thumb of the angler while casting. The clutch is disengaged for free spooling during the cast and re-engaged at the completion of the cast. A drag mechanism is effective to retard spool rotation when the free spooling clutch is re-engaged.
The novel features and the advantages of the invention, as well as additional objects thereof, will be understood more fully from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.